lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto
was a reserve player for a baseball club along with Kei Souma in their high school years and trained really hard. He is a good friend of Souma and the boyfriend of Manager. Appearance Makoto is tall, lean young man with an average build. He has short, cropped dark-colored hair and small, light-colored eyes. Personality Makoto was seen being a very kind, honest and hardworking guy. He was very supportive of Souma and constantly encouraged him about the baseball matches.Last Game manga: Game.15, page 29-30 When Souma met him again after a while, he was just the way as before, but was shown to have a playful personality, as he teased Souma about Mikoto Kujou.Last Game manga: Game.28, page 23 He is also very considerate and always shares and offers things to people. Background Makoto was a student at the same school and baseball club as Kei Souma in high school. Souma said that their baseball was terrible but because he and Makoto were the only reserve players, they trained very hard together to get an opportunity to play. The manager would also support and help the guys in the club, which is where Makoto and her relationship started. They finally got an opportunity to the last match in their senior year which would be played by Souma. However, he got food poisoned the day before the match and Makoto had to play in his stead. He did an amazing job and their team won the match. Afterward, Makoto revealed that he had started dating their manager (who Souma had started liking) which caused Souma his "trauma" and became one of the reasons for him running away to Tokyo. After Makoto graduated from high school, he continued with his family business.Last Game manga: Game.28, page 25 Plot Makoto was seen with his girlfriend, surprised and happy to see Souma after he came back to the countryside with the Astronomy Club after a long time. He teased Souma a bit if he had already found a girlfriend, Mikoto Kujou, but he denied this. They came again to visit Souma again as Makoto had wanted to share some meat to the guest Souma's mother had given them but everyone had already left, Souma excluded. Though Souma explained he had already given them corn, Makoto said his friends were their friends as well to which his girlfriend agreed to. They then proceeded to talk about how they wanted to hear about his stories from Tokyo, which made Souma smile. Relationships Manager Makoto was very happy and grateful towards her since she always supported and cared for him after school everyday. She thought he was a very nice and hardworking man, and likewise, Makoto thought she was a really nice and kind girl. Later, she confessed to him after the last baseball match in high school, to which he accepted and they became a couple. Makoto was happy with her being his girlfriend and was a little shy about it at first. They have been dating for a year now and have a very loving relationship and are very comfortable with each other. Also, Makoto can still become quite shy and blush sometimes whenever she compliments him. Kei Souma Makoto and Souma were very close friends in high school due to being the only reserve players in their baseball club. Together, they trained really hard and Makoto constantly encouraged and supported Souma and believed that they be able to play a match someday. When Souma finally got an opportunity to play, Makoto was happy for Souma and placed his hope in him. Makoto was very happy to see Souma as well after he returned to the countryside after a long time. Even though they hadn't seen each other in a while, Makoto was still very open with him and teased him. It can be implied that Makoto sees Souma as a younger-brother figure and cares for him. He says that Souma's friends were his friends as well. They call each other by first name basis and he knows him well. This is why he became surprised but happy to see Souma, who didn't show a smile often, smiling after a long time.Last Game manga: Game.30, pages 16-17 Gallery Makoto Past.jpg|Makoto when he attended high school. Makoto2.png|Makoto teasing Souma. Makoto and Manager.png|Makoto and his girlfriend smiling at Souma. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters